


Sleepless

by viv_heart



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, M/M, my very weird sense of humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_heart/pseuds/viv_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, taking place in a college dorm, crack , KidLaw & Killer x Penguin, First part deals with Laws sleeping trouble, second part is pure crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> University AU multichapter (?)
> 
> more serious KidLaw & crack Killer x Penguin
> 
> The first part is a drabble dealing with the widely accepted headcanon of Law's sleeping problems/insomnia while the second part is 100% crack. Written during a period of own insomnia and without internet access. I apologise for things that make no sense. This fiction is not meant seriously in any way. Enjoy and please leave a review
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.

God, keeping his eyes open was rarely this hard for Law. Still, closing them was not an option. The young man knew that a state between awake and asleep would follow, making him even more tired in the morning. Though with that he could deal.

But the nightmares coming from the depths of his memories were something completely different.

Law didn't dare to sleep until he wasn't able to stay awake anymore, since only than, they wouldn't come. Just the darkness of the heavy sleep reserved for the dead could protect him from his pink and fluffy worst nightmare.

He didn't want to remember. Especially because it would mean even less sleep than now. Law ran his tattooed fingers through his short black spiky hair.

The only reason the dark skinned boy wasn't currently reading one of his heavy medical books was his dorm-mate, Eustass Kid, sleeping just about two steps away from him on his own bed. And maybe the fact that it was 4 o'clock on a Sunday morning at the beginning of a new semester.

Law couldn't stop himself from grinning into the darkness, through it was more a sad excuse of a self-ironic smile instead of a happy grin. He was so pathetic! And probably crazy by now as well!

The med-student knew better than anyone that all the reasons for lying in bed and doing nothing were just mere excuses. He didn't want to read. He didn't want to learn. He just wanted to fucking sleep like every normal human being! Was it too much to ask for?!

Suddenly, Law felt like crying. The man couldn't remember the last time he actually cried. He was really going crazy. No wonder- it is basic knowledge that the brain needs sleep to function properly.

It was almost ironic how he could explain even the shittiest of metaphors his overtired brain came up with his medical knowledge he gathered even in his sleepless nights.

"Oi, Trafalgar? You awake?"

Law was sure the knack-sound his neck produced as he turned his head in the direction of his probably just sleep-talking room-mate made, could be heard in the whole dorm.

His surprise grew even bigger as Kid turned on his table light. Law didn't like the concerned look in the other man's eyes.

Sure, they didn't kill each other (till now), but they weren't the best friends too. Yeah, he wished for more, but it was one of his biggest secrets he would never admit.

"Trafalgar... Is everything alright? You are crying..." the redhead continued talking to the smaller man in a quiet voice, watching him carefully.

Why exactly did his fucked up brain decide upon thinking Kid's husky voice was sexy as hell in this situation? Law couldn't help but be angry with himself.

"Yes, I am. Just go back to sleep! Let me be!" The answer came harsher than he intended, but he knew that the larger man could deal with it. They have exchanged far worse.

"You can't sleep again, right?" Kid sighed, worry in his eyes. "How many nights in a row is it this time? Five? Six?"

"Seven! And now shut up! I am trying to sleep!"

The little lie earned Law an annoyed growl and one of Kid's legendary deadly glares.

"Do you really thing I am a fucking idiot?! Stop lying and come here!" The redhead moved closer to the wall as he patted his bed right next to him in a more or less inviting manner. Let's be honest, it would have been inviting if the one doing it wasn't a huge red-haired man who's old make-up,

which he probably just forgot to wash away after he came back from a random college party an hour ago, made him look scary as fuck.

But the tattooed man didn't mind. Moreover Law couldn't believe his eyes (and ears). Was he dreaming? Or did his stupid brain produce some sort of a hallucination?

"Trafalgar fucking Law! Stop starring at me and just come here! I am fucking tired!"

Seeing Kid's serious face slowly turning the colour of his hair made Law get up from his own bed and close the short distance to Kid's in a second.

He couldn't help but smile as he crawled under the man's heavy covers. Everything smelled like Kid. And he got even the warm, real version of him right there!

Law didn't know what made him take such a risk, but he snuggled into Kid's chest, with a whisper saying "Thank you!" on his lips. He could always put it on his sleep deprived brain anyway.

The strong arms around him, bringing him even closer to the muscular chest he always wanted to touch, told him there was no need for explanations and excuses the next day.

Law was sure he could sleep all day in this warm embrace, making him feel comfortable and safe. There would be no pink nightmares, just the red heaven.

With this last thought, he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep right as the light went off.

What was that noise? It sounded as if something was being broken. But what exactly?

Did he have a hangover? Wait, he NEVER had one. What the-?

The extremely loud noise of splitting wood (was it always this loud?) and breaking glass (wait, what?!) made Kid sit up in a sudden movement.

Law, who has been lying in his arms just seconds before (How did he get there? Not that it was a reason to complain...), did the same, but didn't realize that he was near the edge of the bed and fell down, his head hitting the corner of Kid's nightstand.

"Trafalgar?" Kid was thorn between helping his roommate, who was sitting on the floor clearly disoriented, his hand pressed against the back of his head where he hit on the furniture, and killing the idiot standing in the now broken door crying out something like "I am so sorry Captain! I didn't know! I am so sorry! Please don't kill me Kid!"

The redhead could imagine a worse situation. For example him and Law being naked when the idiot destroyed their door..

Kid crawled down to the tanned man on the floor and started checking his head for signs of blood. Fortunately he didn't see any.

"I told you to not disturb them."

The two students on the floor looked up to the voice followed by the smell of coffee. There was Kid's best friend Killer, a blonde punk-goth or whatever he was, with a cup of said liquid in his hand standing right behind Shachi, a ginger idiot friend of Law's as Kid called him, holding a.. fucking axe?!

Killer must have seen something in Kid's eyes, as he grabbed Shachi by his collar and pulled him out of the room.

The act probably saved the ginger's life as less than a second after they left a knife could be found somewhere in the place Shachi's has been.

"You know, that he can't pay for the door if you kill him, right?"

Hearing the comment, so completely Law, confirmed that he indeed wasn't seriously injured. Kid happy as he was, hugged him without further thinking. He was sure, that the remaining alcohol ín his blood had played a role.

Fortunately, Law hugged back, smiling in his own, crazy way, Kid loved. It was one of the rare occasions when the tattooed man really smiled and didn't set up the fake grin of his.

Great, the only thing remaining was to ask him out finally. Kid wasn't a romantic, but even he understood that Law would kill him if he did it now.

Let's be honest: Everybody would kill him if they were asked out in a situation like this, both sitting on the cold floor of a small dorm room just in boxers, messy hair and old make-up, pieces of the broken door shattered next to them.

Kid had even more reason to congratulate himself to the decision to wait a little longer as Shachi ran inside the room once again.

"May I interrupt now?" he asked out of breath. Killer has been chasing him around the dorm probably.

"Shachi-" Law tried to say something, but Kid interrupted in a tone nobody dared to talk back to. He was obviously very pissed off.

"You are seriously asking now?! After you have destroyed our fucking door with a-an axe?! You are going to pay for it by the way!"

"I-I..have been worried!" Shachi was shrinking under Kid's glare. He was frightened."I have been knocking on the door for hours! And neither of you was picking up their phone or answering to any messages! And I couldn't find a spare key!" The boy cried out. "Why did you have to choose to sleep till the evening just on the day Penguin is missing?"

Kid's brows furrowed. Did the idiot panic just because he didn't see his friend for some hours? How late was it anyway?

"Trafalgar, are you sure you have insomnia? We have been sleeping for thirteen hours.."

The look on Law's face was priceless. He was thorn between confused, surprised, worried and happy at the same time.

Very interesting indeed. Kid made a mental note to enjoy messing with Law after the latter woke up in the morning and didn't have coffee yet. It seemed to be very much fun.

"So where did you last see Penguin, Shachi?" Law asked, obviously deciding to ignore Kid for the moment, his poker-face back on. He was probably wide awake by now as he moved away from Kid a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yesterday morning! It has been more than a day now!" the ginger answered, his voice shaking.

"That's nothing special for a student, so calm down already. He will come back eventually." Nobody expected Killer to join them again. But something in his stance told Kid that he knew more than he was willing to admit. He suspected that his best friend was even smiling under the black mask covering the lower half of his face. Stupid goth-accessoirs covering faces and shit!

"B-But he doesn't respond to my texts or calls! That has never happened before!"

"Calm down Shachi. Everything will be fine. So where did Pen say he would go?"

One of the things Kid admired most about Law was his seemingly unlimited patience, as he himself was a very temperamental person.

"He was talking about a date! But he didn't want to tell me with whom! The only thing he was willing to share was that she is a student here as well! But I don't really believe that as he hesitated very long! It felt like one of these lies people use to calm others down!" Shachi had tears in his eyes by now.

Though the more interesting reaction came from Killer. It was a quiet sound one could have missed easily, but Kid was able to say that it was a snort. He was sure the blonde had to do his best to not laugh aloud.

Considering the fact that it was usually almost impossible to make the goth laugh, the redhead was assured in his suspection that his best friend knew something Shachi didn't. This situation was weird, very weird.

Surprisingly it wasn't Kid who posed the question.

"Killer, when did you last see Penguin?" Law's voice was full of pure amusement. He has come to the same conclusion as Kid, though he didn't know the blonde as well as the larger man did. But his observing skills were more than enough to see that something was off. "He told you to look after Shachi, didn't he? His phone battery is probably empty as always.."

Killer didn't have to do more than rise his eyebrows to give a final confirmation of the theory the two men still sitting on the floor had.

To Kid's amusement Shachi still didn't get what was going on.

"But why Killer? I mean, he could have come to our room? What were you two doing together anyway?"

Kid felt the sudden urge to hit his head not against the wall but through the wall, while Killer looked enormously in pain, even while wearing his mask.

Only Law seemed unaffected by his naïve friend as he answered in his best doctor voice.

"Penguin's date was Killer. They had sex and Penguin obviously bottomed. I guess his ass hurts so bad he can't wa-"

Law's explanation was stopped by a pillow right into his face.

"Thanks a lot for telling the whole dorm about my love life Sherlock!"

Penguin was standing in the door, a pained expression on his face, but still obviously pissed off more than ever.

"250 messages and missed calls Shachi? Are you kidding me?" he looked down" And what the hell happened with this door?"


	2. And other nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since people wanted a second chapter: here you go!
> 
> I felt like writing total crack again.
> 
> This chapter will contain KidLaw, KilPen, Shachi and other OP characters as a bunch of insane students.
> 
> It is a direct continuation of Ch 1.
> 
> As usually OP belongs to Oda Sensei. Please leave a review.
> 
> Warning: not betaed and this time I have had enough sleep but I'm sick. So don't take it seriously anyway ~ Please enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> ->The notes are still directly copied from ff so yeah... The first chapter was published there a looong time ago

"What the hell, Trafalgar?" Kid shouted as he jumped backwards and just in his jeans out of the dorm room he shared with the said man. Luckily, the door was still broken.

"I- I don't get it?!" his roommate stumbled out shortly after him, putting on a black-yellow hoodie, a haunted look on his face. "How did it get in?!" he pointed to the baby crawling in their direction.

"That's what I am asking!" the red-head answered, his voice high-pitched. "I fucking hate children!"

"What's wrong?"

Both men turned around to see Killer walking towards them.

"Um, what are you doing here? - Again?" Law asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing special. Pen has just forgotten his pillow. You know, the one he has smashed into your face." came the sarcastic answer. "Wait. Why is there a baby crawling out of your room?" he added after a short pause, watching the small child suspiciously.

"Do we look like we know?" Law replied drily, slowly stepping back and away as the child moved towards Kid, who was starring at it in pure horror.

"Fuck, Killer! Law! Take it away from me!" the redhead barked out as he realized that he was cornered, as their room was the last one on the corridor and he has moved towards the dead-end.

"No I am not touching it!" Killer announced, while walking around the baby to get inside the room, grabbing the pillow and disappearing in record time.

Law only stood there, grinning. Sure, he freaked out as he saw the child too, but seeing the redhead in such a situation was way too entertaining.

"LAW! You fucking sadistic bastard do something!" Kid shouted, sounding really desperate.

"Maybe later." the tattooed man chuckled. "Gonna get some coffee first."

With this, the raven turned around and walked away, leaving the freaked out Kid cornered by the baby alone.

He took his time getting to coffee. Kid deserved it, even if he had been so nice the prior night.

As he returned, the child was sitting about half a meter in front of the man and watching him curiously.

Law took a sip, grinning at the redhead from behind the cup.

"Trafalgarrrr." Kid growled. But before he could do something, the attention of the two men was caught by loud shouts.

"Sounds like the Strawhat." Law muttered.

"Nah. More like the idiot that woke us up this morning." came the harsh answer.

They were both right.

"NO! Don't go there! They will kill you!" Shachi screamed, trying to stop Luffy, who was running down the corridor.

The boy with the strawhat stopped next to Law, eying the situation curiously.

"So Kid fears kids?" he laughed, making the tattooed man almost spill his coffee.

"You could say so." Law chuckled.

"Okaay!" Luffy cheered, stepping closer and lifting the baby carefully.

"Why did you run away?" he muttered towards the child. "Ma-chaan would be very angry if I lost you."

"Who's child is it?" Law asked. How could be somebody so stupid and give Monkey D. Luffy of all people the responsibility for a child?

"Shanks' and Makino's!" the Strawhat laughed again. "But I should go!"

He turned around, bumping in the still scared Shachi.

"WATCH OUT!" a cry echoed through the hall, probably from one of their other unfortunate fellow students.

"I am going to kill him!" Kid fumed. "But not before I deal with you!" he turned to Law, who looked absolutely unimpressed.

"Let me at least put the mug away. I doubt that you don't want to get coffee into your face first thing in the morning." the tattooed man responded drily, earning himself a glare.

"At least, I can take care of that little fucker." the redhead sprinted towards Shachi, who squeaked in surprise.

"Remember: don't kill him or he won't be able to pay for the door." Law shouted from the room.

It was hard to tell if they heard him, as Shachi was shouting while he ran down the hall, bringing everybody on their floor to open their rooms and check what the hell was going on.

"Shut up, I am trying to sleep!" Zoro, one of the guys growled from his room but was ignored by both Shachi and Kid.

"You should get Killer." Law told him as he passed him, a smile on his lips. He was getting some popcorn and going to enjoy the show.

Soon, the masked man appeared in the door.

"What happened?" he asked just as he entered the room.

"Nothing special. Only Kid's psychopathic tendencies coming to the surface once again." Law grinned.

"You are one to speak." the blonde rolled his eyes. "Who is the victim?"

"I would let you guess, but it is too easy this time."  
"KILLER! DO FUCKING SOMETHING!" Penguin limped into the kitchen, Shachi shortly behind.

The masked man sighed, grabbing a knife and stepping into the doorway.

"Eustass William Kid! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" he growled, spinning the knifes dangerously.

Law watched the show with a smirk, eating popcorn, until the blonde pinned his roommate, who was out of breath, against the wall.

"Let go!" Kid growled. Of course, Killer didn't take that bullshit and punched his best friend into the stomach area.

"As you wish." he replied, just to step back and lift Penguin bridal style.

"YOU" he turned to Shachi. "Don't you dare annoy anybody else today. I'm not going to save your ass a second time!" The command was so absolute, the ginger couldn't do more than nod and run away.

Law was sure, the blonde wore a satisfied smirk under his mask as he tramped away.

"You okay?" the tattooed man offered Kid his hand to help him stand up.

"Fuck. That fucker really didn't hold back." the redhead growled."And you- don't act so innocent!"

But he took the hand.

"You didn't have coffee yet, right?" Law asked as he walked inside the kitchen again.

"Make me chocolate or something." Kid muttered, coming inside as well.

"Chocolate? But that doesn't have any caffeine..." Law didn't understand the situation at all.

"I hate coffee." the redhead stated firmly, his head inside of the fridge.

"Do you wanna to get out somewhere to eat?" he asked, looking very unsatisfied as he pulled his head out.

"Are you asking me out?" Law smirked, making the redhead blush.

"Don't know. I am simply hungry." Kid answered, looking a bit unsure. It made Law chuckle.

"Sure, why not. At least, there won't be crazy students around. Oh, wait-" he teased.

"Shut up! And let's go!" the redhead left the kitchen just as the kettle announced that the water was hot enough with a loud piep.

It was quite funny how moody Kid was after the incident with Shachi.

But he was really cute as well, grabbing Law's hand outside and shit.

They ended up in a little bar, Kid with a hamburger and Law with grilled cheese and fries.

They barely ordered and the door opened again.

Kid couldn't help but growl upon seeing Killer and Penguin walking in. Only the fact that Shachi was nowhere to be seen was somewhat calming.

"Can we join you?" Killer stepped to their table. "It seems there aren't any empty tables."

"Sure." Law grinned, earning himself a kick from Kid.

If they started dating for real, the relationship would be really, really fun.

The other two ordered as well and the men engaged in innocent conversation about school.

But after a while, Kid couldn't hold it anymore. "So how the fuck did you two end up together?" he asked, less then subtly.

"We met online and started talking." Penguin explained. "And somehow..."

"You ended up together in bed" Law finished the sentence.  
"Yesterday." Killer added, sounding almost bored.

"Next time you should do some research on the topic beforehand." Kid grinned, seeing Penguin's red face.

"Should I tell Law about your first time?" Killer muttered, making the redhead jump up in his chair.

"Don't dare!" Kid growled, making Penguin gasp, while Law looked more than amused.

"I would love to hear about that, Eustass-ya~" the tattooed man sing-sang, grinning.

They ended up talking and teasing each other like this the whole time until they finished eating.

While Killer and Penguin wanted to get back to the dorms, Law and Kid definitely didn't feel like that.

Instead they decided to go to the park and talk or something.

It was comical, but they ended up sitting on the swings and acting like awkward teenagers in love.

Well, they were awkward guys in their early 20s in love. So not much of a difference.

"I didn't think you would be this shy." Law teased after a while.

"As if you are better." the redhead replied with annoyance.

"I am." the tattooed man stood up.

"No, you are not." Kid watched him come over.

"I am." the med student leaned down, and kissed Kid.

"GET A ROOM!" a voice disturbed the moment.

Law turned around with a scowl.

A red-haired man was standing there, a baby in his arms and Luffy laughing next to him.

Both men recognized the child immediately. It was the evil's sprout that had cornered Kid earlier.

"Let's go!" Kid growled, grabbing Law's hand and dragging him from the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: There may or may not come more. Dunno yet


	3. come never alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Guess who has sleeping troubles once again? You got it. And that means that Law is going to get his share as well.  
> I am sorry to tell you that this chapter isn't as cracky as the others, but don't worry: it isn't much more serious either.
> 
> Thank you for all the support this weird piece gets and I would appreciate reviews and critique (yeah, you are welcome to leave concrit on all my fics, this one included ((( I am really really curious how concrit on crack looks like)))))
> 
> Please enjoy

Law felt like crying. Again.

Kid was away because of his studies, doing an internship and he, the idiot who has become way too used to sleeping next to the redhead, couldn't fall asleep.  
Law rolled around, shifting and changing his position constantly. But nothing helped. It was simply unnerving to try to sleep without something you were used to, be it a pillow, a plush bear or a person.  
The med student groaned, covering his head with his arms. Why? Just why?!  
"Law?" Wait. Was that Kid's voice? The tattooed man jumped up, trying to wipe away the tears that escaped his eyes hastily. Was he already hallucinating? Or did he call his boyfriend in a weak moment?  
All this questions were answered as the new! door opened, revealing a bush of red hair.  
"Eustass-ya? What the hell?" Law's sleep-deprived brain had trouble to comprehend what was going on.  
"As expected" Kid groaned, stepping into the room and closing the door behind himself.  
"You didn't sleep since I left." It was more of a statement than a question. Instead of switching the light on, Kid walked over to Law's bed in the darkness, not bothering to do more than discard his heavy boots on the way.  
"Move" he muttered, pulling the blanket aside so he could join his boyfriend in bed.  
Law never obeyed as happily again.

Especially not after he realized that his favourite blankets, these with the super adorable polar bear he called Bepo, had red and black strains all over them the next morning.  
"You went to bed with full make-up on!" Law yelled as he realized what was wrong. "And even didn't wash yourself! These are definitely from machine-oil!" The furious man had kicked Kid out of the bed by now.  
The redhead was sitting in the floor, massaging his temples. "You didn't complain yesterday!" He barked. "Or should I say today?"  
The sarcastic remark hit Law's nerve.  
"That doesn't mean that you are allowed to act like a pig!" The med student countered, red as a tomato.  
Hearing that, Kid stood up abruptly, marched out of the room and shut the door with such a force, that it broke apart.  
"Not the door again!" Somebody's desperate cry could be heard in the hall.  
The whole corridor had had the pleasure to listen to whatever went on in the room Kid and Law shared in the week that the replacement of their old door took. And indeed a lot of things have happened, leaving all the students witnessing them traumatized.  
"And that's the attitude I deserve for coming back a day earlier and considering his needs" Kid growled under his nose as he poured two mugs of their favourite beverages. He hadn't decided yet if he was actually going to give Law his coffee or if the content would end spilled all over his precious sheets. The doctor would deserve that for putting the blanket over him.  
The redhead sighed. The only thing that could make the day better was the shitty baby. Or Shachi. Or both.  
And indeed, the ginger was standing in the door to the small kitchen, the baby in his arms.  
Kid lowered the mugs slowly, putting them back down, so he could pinch himself in the foolish hope he would wake up from the nightmare. Nothing happened.  
But instead of breaking out in curses or panic or whatever would have been in place, the redhead grabbed the mugs again and made a run for it.  
Just than he realized that the door was broken.  
Hurrying inside, his only thought was to stop the two walking catastrophes from entering their room.  
He showed the mugs in Law's hands who had calmed down in the meantime and watched him with confusion.  
But Kid didn't mind and pushed one of their huge dressers in front of the door.  
Only after checking that nobody and nothing could enter, he got his mug back from the still confused Law and began drinking it as if nothing had happened.  
But you can't keep bad news out by simply closing the door and Kid was going to learn that the hard way.

"What the fuck is going on?" the tattooed man asked for what felt like the fiftieth time, but the redhead still refused to open his mouth and explain why he acted like the zombie apocalypse broke out. Instead, he was watching the dresser and the door behind it with utter concentration.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Law was slowly loosing his patience. He needed to use the bathroom and couldn't do so until Kid moved the fucking piece of furniture that blocked their door away. He wasn't able to do so alone. Sure, he was strong and everything but nothing compared to Kid who's physical appearance was like 90% muscle mass and 10% weird goth madness.

"LAW!" the shout stopped the med-student from acting upon the murderous plan he was slowly developing inside of his brain for the case that his boyfriend continued acting like an absolute idiot.

"Seriously? You are hiding from Shachi?" he muttered towards the redhead, who was hitting his head against the wall.  
"And he has the baby with him!" the brute whined.

Law couldn't help but laugh. This was way too ridiculous. This over two meters big dude feared a guy half his size and a baby.

"This isn't funny! They are just annoying like fuck! And I don't feel like dealing with their madness today!" Kid ranted. "I came back in the middle of the night and you yelled at me in the morning! I am tired and don't feel like falling prey to those very nasty fuckers!"

Watching his boyfriend, the tattooed man once again realized that this fucking idiot was nothing else than a small child in a way too big body. It was just so stupid and cute at the same time. He felt almost something like pity towards Kid. And Law didn't feel pity at all!

"Okay. I will take them away from here!" the med-student promised, while doing his best to sound serious. "But just please move the fucking thing away from the door or I will piss out of the window and blame it on you!"

Kid had done that before and got himself almost kicked out of the dorms thanks to it, what made this treat quite serious.

"I hope you are really going to do that!" the redhead growled as he moved the dresser to it's usual place. "Or I will make sure that you can't sit down the next week."  
"How are you going to do that?" Shachi, who caught the last sentence, asked curiously.

"By kicking his ass so hard that he flies to the moon. And you with him if you don't shut the fuck up and get lost together with that brat." he pointed with the finger at the baby in Shachi's arms, before turning around and closing the remains of the door after him. He was going to play some World of Warcraft or something and pretending that he didn't know all these idiots and he lived on an uninhabited island somewhere far far away.


End file.
